WHY
by mewsugarpudd
Summary: Why is Pai so mean Kish and Tart try to find out causing mayhem and catastrophe.Just because it says Pai&Kish doesnt mean there together P&L K&I T&P and more pairings later T for safety.LOL. Re-uploaded as looks can be deceiving
1. diary

**Why ?**

_Just a little fic about how Pai really feels behind his icy glare !_

Pai was angry. Very angry in fact Pai was absolutely fuming. Of course he didn't show what he felt. It would be to painful. All those emotions he had kept bottled up, he couldn't let all that effort go to waste. It was Kish and Tart's fault as it constantly was after all those times fighting the Mews. No it wouldn't do to think this way and even though they were annoying little pests he looked after them like they were brothers and if Pai went to pieces there was no one there to protect them from his rage. So Pai did what he always did and stored his anger away with all his other emotions and painful memories. Pushed a side and left unwanted. Sighing Pai went to have a bath to relax and unwind.

**In Pai's room with to sneaky little aliens we all know and love !**

Behind Pai's open bedroom door two sneaky kids were searching for something to entertain them. One boy with forest green hair was snooping through a desk that neither him or his brunette friend owned while his brunette friend was searching under the bed. They didn't actually know what they were searching for but it had to be something amusing.

"Yes look at this Tart!" The one named Kisshu shouted in glee.

"Shush we don't want him to hear us if he did we wouldn't live to see tomorrow!" Tart whispered in a worried voice.

"I found his diary" Kisshu whispered happily.

Tart ran over to see if this was true. To his delight it was. Kish opened the diary and flicked through all the boring (well they were to him and Tart) birthdays and school days and stopped at an interesting looking page.

**THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE**

_Today my mum passed away. Dad said she is in a better place now. I don't believe him. She has been dreadfully ill for some time now but she got worse yesterday. The hospital called us in today saying that she wouldn't last long and they were right. She died early morning and her funeral was this afternoon (on his planet the funeral is straight away to save pain and grieving.)_

Kish and Tart stared in puzzlement.

"Is that a" Kish was cut of.

"I didn't know that Pai could cry" Tart stated confused. The pair continued staring intently at the splodge. After three minutes it still hadn't moved or faded away so they turned the page awkwardly looking for another page to read. Another title caught their prying eyes. **THE SECOND WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!**

_Today my dad died. I'm going to live in the army applicants orphanage were you train until you are required to go on a mission. I am alone. From now on no one will see my emotion ever. I'll train hard and get sent on the most important mission ever for my mum and dad. He didn't deserve to die in an accident. Neither of them deserved to die. _

Kisshu looked at his fellow team mate and said "I didn't know about this"

Tart was about to agree when Pai walked through the door after getting dressed after his bath. His eyes fell on the diary.

"Oh no were in trouble now" Kish muttered under his breath.

_**So How Was It Plz Review It Makes Me And The Button Happy. LOL.**_


	2. thirsty

**Chapter 2 Unlike Pai**

_Hi second chappie._

Tart saw the rage in Pai's face and did one of the smartest things in his life. He teleported off the ship, probably to hide in Puddings room until Pai stopped yelling. But Kish froze.

"How much did you read?" Pai enquired.

"Huh what do you mean?" Kish asked confused at his elders question.

"Did you read the back page" Pai growled.

"No but I read about your parents, I'm so sorry" Kish mumbled. Pai shook his head and his eyes rose from the floor. Kish felt a wave of terror wash over him, sweeping down his spine and making him gasp. Pai's eyes were not his usual lavender. They were deep pools of everlasting, midnight black.

"Get of the ship Kisshu" Pai suddenly muttered.

"What your kicking me out" Kish stammered in shock.

"It's for your own safety, now get yours and Tarts stuff. You can come back later" Pai ordered.

"Well as long as you're not kicking us out" Kish grinned and went to get his and Tart's stuff. But after he had teleported it into Pudding's room were Tart was (he shouted to Pudding that he would explain later) he teleported straight back to the ship to see what Pai was going to do. Kish found Pai in the control room of the ship. On the floor was the last page of Pai's diary. When Pai wasn't looking Kish slipped the page into his pocket to examine later. Suddenly Pai pulled out his fan (Oh by the way I forgot to explain why Pai has his fans. Basically they were his mums weapons and when she died he inherited them and would never use anything else) and started to attack the controls. Sparks erupted from the many panels and flames swirled around the room. The ship started to drop out of its orbit and plummeted to Earth. But Kish was transfixed at the sight of pai brutally attacking the controls. Kisshu only thought to teleport when it was to late. The ship crashed onto some waste ground by the park were so many battles had taken place between them and the mews, and kish was chucked out of the ship.

**In the café's basement **

Ryou gasped at the massive energy surge on the waste ground by the park. He called the mews to close up the café and get their lazy under achieving buts to the park. The mews obeyed straight away glad to get an early close (Pudding had a day off because she had been working so hard and because her siblings had gone to her dads for the summer.) Ichigo suddenly saw the cause of the problem and ran over with her mew friends. Pudding had arrived with Tart because Tart had sensed a disturbance near the park. As they drew nearer to the wreck the small brunette realised who owned the ship.

"That's my home" He wailed, and this was before he spotted his friend. When he saw Kish he went into melt down mode shouting about his condition and about Pai realising that his oldest friend was still in the ship. Tart teleported Kish to the café were Ryou and Keiichiro took charge of Kish leaving Tart to rock in a corner depressed, sobbing that his friends were dead even though the adults reassured him that Kish would live and the mews would find Pai alive and well.

**With the mews**

The mew mews were frantically searching for Pai, digging through the burning rubble swiftly. After five hours they had searched the whole ship and not found a trace of Pai.

"Maybe he teleported of the ship when it started falling and Kish being Kish didn't think of it until it was to late" Ichigo suggested. No one noticed the crying figure of Lettuce de-transformed race of into the woods and to a place that only herself and Pai knew about. She was shocked to find the charred body of Pai lying a few metres away from were she was standing. Thankfully he was still breathing. Lettuce sank to her knees and looked into his eyes which had flown open when she entered the clearing.

"What happened Pai are you alright?" Lettuce asked flustered.

"Lettuce I love you but I crashed the ship and I wanted to die. Lettuce kill me!" Pai begged.

"But why" Lettuce asked again confused at his request. Pai looked up at the fast retreating sun and then at Lettuce's sweet, worried face.

"Lettuce either kill me or flee from this clearing" Pai instructed. Lettuce shook her head stubbornly refusing to leave her loved one. They had been dating in secret for some time now and Lettuce was waiting in anticipation for Pai to give her her very first kiss. Pai looked at the sky again and seeing the moon creep into view growled for Lettuce to leave. But then adrenalin shot through his veins and an eerie light shone around his body and lifted him into the air. His fangs grew longer, his eyes turned black and so did his hair and clothes. A creeping fear embedded itself in Lettuces mind. Her boyfriend was a vampire and wanted to suck her blood. Lettuce turned and fled through the wood, Pai hot on her heels. The café was coming into view, if she could just get inside Ryou could put the café in lock down and she would be safe. But then a hand grabbed her shoulder crushing any hope of escape she had. One word left her lips as his fangs approached her slender neck. Why? And then her blood started leaving her body. Her scream echoed round the café and everyone rushed out to see a vampire drinking Lettuces blood. They couldn't see who he was though. As if the vampire had sensed presence he disappeared and Lettuce crumpled to the ground. The mews and Tart carried her in and Ryou placed her on the bed next to Kishhu's. But as Ryou lowered her down he saw something in kish's pocket. Ryou pulled it out and read the few words on it.

**Pai's diary**

I** am a vampire. I must get Tart and Kish of the ship then crash it to kill myself. I cannot carry on killing innocent people.**

_So how was it I had fun writing it anyway._


End file.
